Candy Shop
by Forgotten Amendments
Summary: Just a little while in a candy store was all Naruto would need. -SasuNaru-


**6/1/09: _Well, I was going through my 50 Cent phase when I coined the title. I'm over that now, but I still liked the title. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Read the story and get wet from your fantasies. _**

* * *

Love is terrible thing when it is seen, but not felt. It stings, like a knife that's trying to rend your body in two or a hot poker that has been kept in a furnace and is now driving itself through your skull.

Naruto knew this better than anyone. He didn't even know who his parents **were**, much less the love of a parental figure. Most people thought that he was a demon, a monstrosity. Something to be feared and hated, instead of loved as a child should be. These things threatened constantly to pull his heart in two.

But, instead of being reclusive, as **such** people were, he wanted attention and recognition. He didn't care how he got it; he just wanted someone to pay attention to him, to care in some small way, if not at least waiting for him to do something entertaining.

So he decided to become a ninja. They gained recognition for being good and helpful, even through to few bad apples that appeared in the barrel. He knew that he could be loved and important, and he'd achieve the highest level of adoration: to be Hokage, the leader of the village and the most powerful shinobi.

And then he met the one person who he never thought would love him. Sasuke. At first, Naruto hated him with a passion, a passion to best him in any way he could. It was a drive for acceptance and superiority over the one person that Naruto thought was worthy of his rivalry.

But still, as their time together progressed, Naruto fell in love with Sasuke. Quite hard, in fact. He dreamed of being able to love the black-haired boy as a lover should be able to; with open arms and a loving heart. He didn't have a plan on how to tell him of his passion, but one day in the Konoha candy store was all he needed to tell his object of affection.

-

Naruto sat in the magazine section, reading his usual choice. An obscure men's magazine that focused on video games, ninjutsu, and boobs. No one dared to walk past him out of shame to see a teenager reading adult material, and anyone that would walk past anyway was clustered around the biggest local author to make an appearance within a ten mile radius of the secluded store. Naruto noticed that one of those clustered people was Sasuke.

Magazine abandoned, he walked over to stand behind the boy. Sasuke was reading the copy of the author's book he'd chosen and paid no attention to the blonde boy breathing down his neck. That was until Naruto grabbed the book from his hands and ran off to the back of the store, where he hid under a stray cart.

Naruto heard the angry, patterned footsteps of the angered male rushing past his hiding place. He laughed and left the book in its alcove while he walked calmly to the front desk. About halfway to his destination, he was tackled bodily and thrown into a book shelf.

"Where is my book, asshole?" the livid teenager demanded. "I waited in line an hour and a half to get it signed. I want it now!"

"You'll have to find it!" Naruto cajoled playfully. He grinned slyly and added, "Or you can persuade me to tell?"

Sasuke let go of the front of the shorter boy's shirt and let him drop flat on his behind. He glared down at him and hissed through his teeth, "You're sick. Would slitting your throat 'persuade' you enough?"

Naruto flinched at the hollow threat. Maybe he should just give him the book back. Getting his face twisted one hundred different ways didn't seem like the best way to spend the day. He pointed, defeated, and mumbled in a low voice, "It's under the cart at the back."

Sasuke grinned in a way that screamed victory like a psychotic patient without his medication. He ran to the back while Naruto walked out the door dejectedly. Halfway down the street, the black-haired male caught up to him and walked silently next to him. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, ignoring the boy. Sasuke didn't seem too affected, because he stuck his nose back in his book.

Naruto watched him quietly for a while. They were at the door of the sweets shop when Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Naruto looked down at their hands latched together and blushed a profound shade of fuchsia. His hands were rough and callused from his continuous training sessions.

They walked down the many aisles of the store, unspeaking and still attached by the palms and fingers. Boxes and displays full of chocolate and truffles were piled stack after stack, and different jars of samples lined the tops of the shelves. A jar of bright neon lollipops sat on the very edge just where Naruto could take the top off and grab one. He licked it twice and jabbed it into Sasuke's parted mouth. He spluttered and tried to spit the offending lollipop out, but Naruto held it and he stopped struggling.

Sasuke saw a small jar of chocolate hearts. One of the hearts found its way from the silvery wrapper and into Naruto's mouth. He chewed it slowly; it was dark and smooth and tasted like Sasuke's lips. '_Speaking of which…'_

Naruto took the lollipop from Sasuke and, paying no attention, dropped it on the floor. He reached up and took Sasuke's face in his hands. His smooth white skin gave way to pink lips that Naruto claimed in a kiss.

Unbeknownst to either of them in their ecstasy, quite a few jealous girls were standing outside the window watching them. In their strain, a few of them burst into tears at the sight of the dark boy who was not, in fact, kissing them and the rest stalked off. They would now have to find someone else to stalk.

The unfortunate clerk who happened to be walking down the aisle at that particular time stopped and stared for a few seconds.

"Are you two just going to stand there and do this? There are two bathrooms and unless you're buying, you two can finish this at home."

The boys jumped, startled by the clerk. The man walked off shaking his head, mumbling something about hormones.

* * *

**A/N: _I may be one of the only teenagers who kind of enjoys her hormones. Thanks to Peyton (myshadowhauntsme) and the green slushie of inspiration for persuading me to post this under the threat of leaving me alone to do our Reading project by myself._**


End file.
